


Bound

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Denmark, Alpha!Germany, Alpha!Prussia, Alpha!Spain, Alpha!Sweden, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Relationship, Human Names Used, Human Trafficking, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Master/Pet, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Canada - Freeform, Omega!Finland, Omega!North Italy, Omega!Norway, Omega!South Italy, Omegaverse, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucked away in a remote part of the black market industry, could be found a breeding facility that contained the rarest type of dynamic around. For hundreds of years, Alphas and Betas had been the only dynamics, the myths of Omegas only stories for children and mothers - bred out of society by need for a strong and hardy society.<br/>However, a few of the rich knew knew about the truth of the omegas - a dynamic perfectly capable of carrying young, no matter the gender. The perfect mother, and thankfully not extinct. No, they grew up in breeding facilities, impregnated by workers, or those who had the money to pay for a child of them. Others actually bought omegas when they came of age. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant life for the omegas.</p><p>Matthew, Lovino, Feliciano, Lukas and Tino are all omegas, and have never seen the outside of the facility. Until the day they are bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions about the universe? Just ask, don't be shy! I'm planning on making a book to explain the universe and answer questions in, so it would be nice to have a few to get started on. Also, kudos and comments if you like please! I'm really enjoying writing this, so encouragement and ideas would be nice!

Tucked away in a remote part of the black market industry, could be found a breeding facility that contained the rarest type of dynamic around. For hundreds of years, Alphas and Betas had been the only dynamics, the myths of Omegas only stories for children and mothers - bred out of society by need for a strong and hardy society.

However, a few of the rich knew knew about the truth of the omegas - a dynamic perfectly capable of carrying young, no matter the sex. The perfect mother, and thankfully not extinct. No, they grew up in breeding facilities, impregnated by workers, or those who had the money to pay for a child of them. Others actually bought omegas when they came of age. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant life for the omegas.

The omegas were allowed to interact with each other, since they were social by nature, but they spent their evenings separate and chained to beds to prevent them harming themselves, and wore a collar their whole lives. 

Hidden in the mountains, on a late Saturday afternoon, the omegas were eating their dinner in an uneasy silence. Seventy five were in the hall. Seventy five fertile, but not pregnant, omegas, of which five had been told they had been sold, without inspection. That was a rare thing. Most alphas, and the few betas who had enough money to pay for an omega, preferred to view before they bought, in person, not from a catalogue.

The five sat together, watching each other. Two brothers, one with auburn hair and the other with chocolate brown, were next to each other, their curls interlocking if viewed from the right angle. A quiet, feminine looking, blonde sat beside them, violet eyes looking out from glasses and a wayward curl poking out. On the other side of the table was two blondes. One, much smaller and a little chubbier than the others, had a small smile on his face, and his violet eyes seemed to be constantly lit up, even with the dark mood. His companion was more solemn and silent, blonde hair pulled back on one side with a cross shaped hair clip. All of them knew each other, and had socialised before, but now they seemed to share a reason to sit together.

"This fucking silence has gone on too long." The older brother with the darker hair, called Lovino, growled. He was a rather cheap omega to buy, an attitude that no alpha could beat out of him without harming him physically, which Lovino knew they couldn't do.

His little brother whimpered and clung onto his arm tighter, hazel eyes tearstained from crying for hours. "Lovi, I'm never going to see you again!" He whimpered quietly, earning a glare from the older brother. Feliciano was nearly perfect omega material, but a little too hormonal to reach perfection.

The omega with the cross clip, named Lukas, nodded in agreement. "You're lucky you know your brother is going to receive a steady alpha for the rest of his life. My little brother could have hundreds of litters, and only meet that alpha once in his life until he is picked." Like Lovino, Lukas was cheaper than most, with a silent and withdrawn nature and a quicker tongue than should be acceptable. 

"I don't see why everyone is so upset? We were bred to do this..." The blonde next to Lukas looked around curiously. Tino was the perfect example of an omega. Motherly, social, warm and never sharp tongued, he was one of the most expensive omegas in the facility. It was strange to believe that Tino and Lukas came from the same litter, with such different temperaments. Although, it was well known that Tino was one of the most violent omegas if he was pushed over the edge.

The only one to stay silent was Matthew, the one with glasses. He was too quiet, but physically appealing, ranked at a fairly average price. However, he was very friendly towards those he knew, even if the omega had an uncanny ability to vanish into thin air.

 

The bell suddenly rang, a noise the omegas of the facility knew well. They had half an hour to prepare for bed, before going to their individual cells and waiting on the bed to be strapped in with padded restraints. It would be the last time any of them saw each other, unless their alphas took them to parties. Feliciano burst out into hysterics, and had to be physically prised off his brother by two workers, strapped into the bed sobbing goodbye. Everyone else went to bed without a problem, except Lukas, who held his little brother tightly and said goodnight like every other day, even though he knew it would be the last time. 

"You stay a good omega. Don't fight them, so you can get out quickly Emil." Lukas warned as he stepped away, being strapped down.

 

The next time those doors opened, their alpha would come and take them away.


	2. Declension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain may seem a little out of character for this chapter, but bare with me, he has a reason for acting how he does.
> 
> Also, special thanks to my best friend, who pretty much fuelled this chapter with her endless stream of ideas. I don't know what I'll do without her!

Lovino waited. He listened to the sobs of his brother and wished desperately that he could be there to support. But that was not Lovino's thing. To support Feliciano was done in private, where no one saw the softer side of the reckless Lovino Vargas.

When morning arrived, the young male was anxious and grumpy, which was bad enough on its own, but a disaster when combined. He pulled against the restraints time and time again, making low growling noises in his throat, something omegas learned in their litter days to inform their mothers that they were distressed.

Eventually, there were noises outside the door, and Lovino relaxed his body to listen in so that the rustling of his restraints against the sheets was no longer there.

"Well, Mr. Carlos-" that was one of the workers, and one of Lovino's many mortal enemies. Not that he had much to go off, since he hadn’t actually encountered any humans outside of the facility          .

"Please, it's Antonio." That accent was definitely Spanish. Great. He hated Spanish alphas and betas. Lovino already hated the alpha, and he hadn't even seen him!

"Antonio." The worker corrected himself. "You probably read his description when you bought him, but I have been asked to remind you that Lovino is rather... how can I put it? Ah, wild. He is one of the hardest omegas we've ever trained, and it was a miracle to get him to submit to an alpha scent. You will be careful, yes?"

"I can handle a little fire." The male said simply, pushing open the door and walking in. Lovino's eyes gazed over his body. Tanned skin to suggest he spent lots of time outside, sinking in the heat; dark, chocolate brown hair of the uncombed sort, as if the alpha had just climbed out of bed and jade green eyes that seemed to take in Lovino effortlessly and with an age the rest of the body lacked.

"He's prettier than I imagined." Antonio spoke with a cheery voice, a smile written on his face as he walked forward to start to undo the restraints.

Of course, he paused for a moment when Lovino yelled a loud, "Fuck you!" but instead of getting the reaction Lovino wanted, which was for the alpha to get angry, Antonio only laughed and continued. Not good. Lovino wanted this male to snap.

"Mr- I mean, Antonio, are you sure that's a good idea?" The worker asked from the other side of the room, distracting the alpha from his work and giving Lovino an opening to try again.

The omega lunged forward and sunk his teeth deep into Antonio's arm, a brief moment when time seemed to fall completely and utterly still, before the Spaniard let out a loud yelp and pulled back, nearly taking Lovino with him when the omega didn't let go in time.

Lovino sat there, a smug smirk on his face. He folded his free arms across his chest in an act of dominance, proof that he was a tough one to train. Only, Antonio didn't react how Lovino expected. Instead, the alpha let out a low growl and nodded to the worker, who pulled out a gag.

Lovino hated the gag with a passion, and normally the threat of it was enough to stop him, but the alpha seemed determined to put in on, and, with the help of the worker, they eventually had the omega screaming muffled insults behind a bit. He howled with rage, and was met with an answering noise from the other room, where Feliciano was still. The worry that he was scaring his brother was enough to silence the omega.

"I was going to let him travel freely, but I will have the crate for this journey please." Antonio said in a monotone, deliberately giving no indication to what he really thought.

And soon enough, Lovino was pushed into a crate in the back on a car, gagged and cramped and absolutely furious to the point where he made angry shrieks every five minutes or so, rattling the box until Antonio slammed the brakes on to shut him up.


	3. Compliance

He could hear his brother screaming, and it terrified Feliciano. He'd fallen silent in his desperate cries for Lovino when a worker had banged on the door twice, and rather than risk his partnership, the auburn haired Italian fell still. Feliciano could hear them take Lovino away, and he allowed a small, desperate last whimper of goodbye to escape his lips. They'd promised that the alpha wouldn't hurt them, unless they didn't submit. It was obvious what'd happened. Lovino had fought back, as was in his nature.

After an hour or so, when all the other omegas were out socialising, Feliciano finally heard the door open. He looked up, wishing and hoping for an alpha or beta who was friendly, gentle and nice. Instead, Feliciano found himself staring at a massive male, solidly built with blonde hair slicked back and piercing ice blue eyes, staring over Feliciano with an expressionless face to follow. The omega was terrified.

"Like I said Mr-"

"Ludwig. Ludwig only." The massive male said in an impressively German accent.

"Yes, well. He is a little on the hormonal side, gets scared easily. I would advise putting him in a warm, comfy but dark room for the first couple of days, to allow him to get used to your scent. He also likes pasta, so that might help him calm."

Both worker and Ludwig turned to look at Feliciano, who didn't realise that he was making panicked whines in the back of his throat until Ludwig frowned.

The massive alpha stepped slowly forward and began to undo the padded restraints that stopped an omega trying to hurt themselves when the surveillance was turned off. However, the moment he was free, Feliciano curled up tightly into a ball. It was a nervous sign of submission, since a more open sign would be lying on his back with his stomach and face exposed.

If Ludwig was annoyed, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned to the worker. "I know about omegas. I read a lot. Feliciano is terrified of something that has happened recently. Care to explain?"

The worker had to think for a moment, before gasping in shock. "He has an older brother who he is very close to. However, that brother was taken this morning, and isn't exactly the most submissive. Feliciano probably had to lie and listen to his brother being forced to submit, which would've been noisy and terrifying, especially for a nervous omega who has no idea who his alpha is going to be."

A small nod was all Ludwig gave, before he turned to the quivering omega on the bed. One hand gently stroked Feliciano's body, whilst the other coaxed him out of the ball. Finally, Feliciano's hazel, tear stained eyes looked up into Ludwig's blue ones for a moment, before flicking away.

"He will be traveling freely." Ludwig announced, rising to his feet and expecting Feliciano to follow. "I won't traumatise him any more than is necessary."

Feliciano slowly stepped behind him, only to freeze at the entrance of the facility. No-one ever went out there, and anyone who did never returned. No, they never returned because they went with their alphas and were happy. Feliciano could be like them!

He slowly pushed the door open, and a gasp of amazement escaped the omega's lips. Having never been outside before, Feliciano had only gone of what his brother had told him on the many times Lovino had escaped and spent several hours running over the mountain whilst the workers tried to catch him.

No, nothing could prepare Feliciano for the sight of mountains stretching for miles. For grass. For sky. For unfiltered air. It was amazing, and yet terrifying. Feliciano latched onto his alpha and held on tightly, shaking nervously with the fear that something would come out and attack him.

Ludwig made a noise of confusion, staring down at the omega clutching to him. He knew that Feliciano and the others lived a sheltered life, and probably never saw the outside until they left, but he hadn't exactly been expecting this reaction.

Feliciano knew it was wrong, and eventually he let go, looking down in confusion. Why hadn't he been beaten for his behaviour? Or worse, sent back in! Yet Ludwig only lead him towards an object he recognised as a car, and gestured for him to get in. However, just before the door was closed, he heard Ludwig speaking to someone.

"So you're getting an omega too, Matthias?"

"Yep! Just going in to pick him up! Berwald's getting one too, but later today."

"And I've heard Antonio is also getting one." Ludwig sounded almost bored, listening to the hyperactive alpha who stood out of Feliciano's sight.

"Yep! But Gil won't shut up about his omega that he's getting! I'm surprised you two didn't come together?"

Ludwig sighed, moving to get into the car. "I won't be seen in public with him, especially when he's acting like a child."

The conversation ended there, Ludwig starting the car and driving off, looking at Feliciano staring out the window with amazement and pure innocence.


	4. Reluctance

The beta worker sighed as he stepped down the corridors, occasionally looking in rooms to check on the omegas resting in them. Beside him was an alpha, literally bouncing along the corridors. He sighed and shook his head, slowing the pace a little.

"Now, Matthias." He'd learned from the previous two that the alphas preferred their first names, so wasn't planning to make a mistake like that again. "Your omega-"

"Yes! How much further until I get to meet him? I've been waiting almost a week! I can't really wait any longer!"

Groaning, the worker looked down. This alpha had chosen the wrong omega to fit his temperament. Lukas was cold and unwilling, whereas Matthias seemed to be extroverted and like a child on a sugar rush constantly.

"Your omega is rather quiet and reserved. I'm sure you've had it recommended-"

"To put him in a dark room and leave him alone for a couple of days, yeah, yeah, I know!"

Being a beta, it was the most annoying thing to not have the authority when one had to deal with overexcited alphas who didn't understand the importance of care when an omega had never been knotted before. Still, he had to be polite.

"Yes, well. You should also be aware that he isn't the politest of omegas, and he can be foul during heat."

"Don't care. How much further?" Matthias asked, bouncing on the spot.

"We've been standing outside the door for five minutes." the beta sighed, opening the door slowly.

Lukas was sitting on his bed, the restraints already undone. He looked up at the Danish alpha, violet eyes showing the defiance his barely submissive pose lacked.

The male was tall, but perhaps it was the blonde hair spiked back high above his head, blue eyes and a childlike temperament. Lukas frowned at the sight. The alpha was actually bouncing up and down!

"So you're Lukas Bondevik, right?" The alpha grinned, stepping forward. "I'm Matthias, Mathias Køhler."

Silence from the omega. Matthias frowned a little, and repeated himself louder, and more in Lukas's face. Still no response. Lukas only stared at Matthias.

For nearly ten minutes this went on, before the beta worker by the door sighed. "Matthias, he is a little stubborn, maybe you should take him home and let Lukas warm up to you there? It would be a better option for both of you."

Nodding, Matthias grabbed the omega's hand and dragged him out the door, through the corridors and into the outside world, where Lukas froze and stared with amazement at the world. He could feel every inch of the sky and air and earth, something he'd never been allowed to see before.

Yet there was a small sense of sadness. Unless Emil was bought by an alpha, his little brother would never see this outside world, never get to taste freedom in its purest form

Eventually though, he was pushed into the car, but Lukas never stopped looking, his mouth firmly shut, but eyes displaying a form of wonder.


	5. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Gosh, I'm on a roll!  
> But this might be to make up for the fact I might not be able to post tomorrow.  
> Hope you like how I write Sweden and Finland. These two I've never written before, so it was rather new.

Tino had been allowed out to spend breakfast with the other omegas and, of course, the moment Emil saw he was out, the younger omega looked desperately for his older brother. When Emil saw Tino looking, his face had become blank of any expression. Lukas was gone, and he'd probably never see him again.

"Emil?" Tino tried, wrapping an arm around the unsociable omega. He got brushed away, as normal. "You know that if you get an alpha, you can see him again at parties?"

"You and Lukas leave before me. I'm last, as usual." he sighed, violet eyes looking away and signalling the end of the conversation."

Motherly by nature, Tino gently rubbed Emil's back and nodded, sighing a little. "Well, if you write him a note before I go, I'll give it to him."

Probably the wrong thing to say. Emil rose to his feet and stormed across to the other side of the room, leaving Tino watching him leave with a sad expression on his face. The poor boy had always been a little cold and quiet, but he was also shy, especially when it came to topics about family.

Two hours after eating and cleaning, Tino was called from the art room to go and wait in his room. The omega took a shaky breath and said a quick goodbye to his friends, before he stepped away, twisting through the corridors until he reached his room.

It took ten minutes for the door to open and a worker to step in. He gave a small nod to Tino, and then stepped aside to let the massive alpha step in.

And, boy, was Tino afraid for a moment. His alpha was absolutely gigantic in height compared to the omega, and a stern expression on his face which made him seem angry, or at least in a dangerous mood. However, Tino knew his place, and moved into the submissive position he'd been taught.

"Berwald, this is Tino." The worker said, a slight smile on his face. They were finally selling off one of the greatest omegas they'd ever bred.

The massive alpha stepped forward, frowning more than before. "Did you beat 'im? 'E's too submissive to not've been."

The beta by the door froze. "You're joking right? Tino is the best omega we've ever found! His skin has no signs of abuse! What you see in front of you is exactly what we breed omegas to be." Of course, the worker wasn't exactly going to say about certain incidents when Tino had been more violent than any other omega, even Lovino.

Berwald frowned again, raising a hand as if to beat Tino, and found that the omega only looked at it curiously. So the beta was telling the truth. Anyone who'd been abused would flinch away from the hand, yet Tino seemed to question why he was doing that action.

"I s'pose you're right. The money's been transferred?"

"Yes!" The beta piped up with a smile, nodding quickly. "You can take him home in a crate, or he can go freely, either decision is up to you. You do know about the settling in method right?"

Berwald nodded. "I do. And I think I'll take 'im in the crate."

Tino paused, unable to stop himself as the corners of his mouth turned down. Being put in a crate for travel normally meant the alpha didn't trust their omega. Plus, the crate was made so it was virtually impossible for the omega to look out at the world. What on earth had Tino done wrong?

However, he got in without complaint, curling up into a ball and sighing a little. As the crate moved, Tino used the change in light and air quality to gauge when he was outside. Once in the car and driving, he settled down and whimpered a little.

"'M not punishing you." Berwald said suddenly, his deep voice making Tino jump. "I want you to relax and calm b'fore you go outside."

Tino, although his alpha couldn't see it, nodded a little in understanding. At least he wasn't in trouble!


	6. Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short! I'm sorry, but I got complete writer's block writing this, and it took my friend's never ending support to get me to write it!

Last again. Matthew had always been the quiet, invisible one who was always forgotten. His brother had gone a while ago, with an alpha... Ivan was his name. Whilst Alfred had been scooped up and taken away, Matthew had been left behind to live life invisibly, lucky if anyone remembered his name.

They'd waited an hour after he'd heard Lukas leave with a loud alpha, and then decided to let Matthew out. He'd already heard Lovino leave from the furious howls, and guessed Feliciano was gone, since he couldn't see or hear the characteristic high pitched chatter of the Italian male.

Matthew was going to go talk to Tino too, but his alpha had arrived and as usual, Matthew had been brushed aside. It was almost time for dinner, and the violet eyes omega had yet to even hear a peep that his alpha was arriving.

And then he heard the call to go to his room. Matthew pretty much raced down the corridors, into his room and threw himself onto the bed. And waited.

Half an hour passed, Matthew's nerves rising to huge levels as he waited and waited and waited.

Finally, the door was opened, his alpha entering first. The male was tall, but leaning more on the skinny side than muscular, with bright red eyes and grey hair. It took Matthew a moment to realise this was an albino. They were rare to find, and Matthew had only ever seen one omega with that colour skin before.

"God! He does look like a little birdie!" The alpha was German, that accent was unmistakable. "So, I'm Gilbert Belshmidt, and you are?"

"Matthew." The omega whispered quietly in his usual manner, if not a little quieter.

"Speak up! You've got to talk loudly if you want me to hear you Birdie!" Gilbert was getting closer and closer to Matthew's face, and he couldn't stop himself giving off a whimper.

"My name is Matthew." This time, Matthew sounded even quieter than before.

Gilbert groaned and shook Matthew, which made the omega squeak nervously. He'd been so excited about getting an alpha and he managed to end up with one who didn't like quiet. Although, Matthew wasn't the shyest of people if one got to know him. 

"Birdie, will I have to buy you a megaphone?" That tone was growing threatening, and Matthew was getting nervous of it. Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "Birdie it is then. Come on, I'm going to take you home, and I expect you to follow."

As if the omega didn't know. When Gilbert rose, Matthew followed, but froze in the entrance, gasping with amazement. Sure, Alfred had told him about the outside world in the only letter his brother had written, but Matthew had never managed to actually fully imagine it. Now, he was awestruck, shielding his eyes from the light but never taking his sights off the world.

Gilbert grabbed his shoulder and lead him towards the car. "Now, you mustn't look at the sun. It's the really bright thing in the sky." He pointed up for emphasis, and then grabbed Mathew's cheek when the omega tilted his head to look. "It'll make you loose your eyesight permanently, and you'll be blind."

Nodding, Matthew kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground, watching Gilbert's feet, and then the road as they drove into civilisation.


	7. Defiance

Alphas were informed when owning an omega that, to help them settle, placing them in a dark, warm and comfy room would work wonders. So once Lovino had tired himself out enough, Antonio set the crate down in the dark room and unlocked it, before carefully reaching in and removing the gag, then leaving and locking the door behind him without a gentle word, a firm line set on his face.

When Lovino woke enough to realise where he was, he screamed again. That would teach the stupid alpha to take him away from his brother… and lock him in a dark room like some kind of child. Ironically, there was something comforting about the dark warmth, a memory of being huddled with his family in his mother's litter enough to calm him.

Food was left in the room, along with water, but Lovino ignored it (well, not the water. But he didn’t drink much of it). He would make that jerk alpha feel bad and let him go! By the end of two days, Lovino was angry, and dehydrated and hungry. But when the door opened, he simply let out a low growl and glared.

Antonio had a mouthwatering plate of food, and a bottle of water, which he sat down on a table in the room. The alpha slowly stepped forward and crouched beside Lovino, staring at him with those emerald green eyes.

"Lovi." he murmured, lifting his arm to reveal the bite mark Lovino had left. "Look at me." the alpha waited for his omega’s eyes to lock with his own before continuing, “you can’t bite me, or anyone. In the past, and I mean a very long time ago, before omegas were considered extinct, an omega that bit, unless they were making a mating mark, would have their teeth removed. I don’t want the same thing to have to happen to you.”

“Si, have what you like, dumb fucker.” Antonio hadn't forbidden bad language, just biting. Yeah, he could cope with that. "Food?" Just because the alpha owned him now, didn't mean Lovino was going to be polite.

With a slight chuckle, Antonio handed the plate and bottle over, watching as Lovino practically inhaled both of the consumables and sat back. He was looking desperate for more, yet pride preventing the stubborn omega from asking for some. Rising to his feet, Antonio stepped out the door, glancing over his shoulder.

"You can come with me. I'm going to the kitchen if you're still hungry?"

Lovino didn't respond. Hell, he wasn't going to do as the damn Spaniard asked! But once Antonio was out the door, the omega climbed to his feet and followed at a distance, creeping into the kitchen and sneaking food when the alpha wasn't looking.

Antonio knew his little omega was there the whole time. He smiled a little, singing a song under his breath as he cooked food. Hopefully, the smell would be hard for Lovino to resist, and that way he could try and get somewhere with him.

It worked. The moment the food was set on the table, Lovino pounced at it, eating the food quickly, and then downing the water handed to him. However, when he looked up and saw Antonio grinning, the omega growled a little.

"Your food is crap. I'm just eating it cause you starved me for three days, bastard."

"I fed you, but you chose to ignore it." Antonio corrected, laughing a little. Sure, Lovino had been the cheapest omega on the market, but he sure was adorable. "I kept you in there two days as punishment for biting me, as well as because I’m supposed to."

"Bastard."

Tutting a little, Antonio handed another plate over, filled with tomatoes. "Hungry Lovi?"

The name made Lovino freeze, growling a little under his breath. "It's not Lovi. Lovino or nothing, dumb alpha."

Antonio simply laughed, and wandered off to his office.


	8. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short! Sorry!
> 
> I was going to stick to an uploading order, but I'm having a massive writers block for Lukas, Feli and Matt, and I felt bad leaving you without a chapter, so have this little guy to leave you on a suspense!

The journey home seemed to take absolutely hours, and Tino was sick of the cramped little box. Berwald wasn't much of a talker either, only speaking to ask if the music was too loud, or if Tino felt carsick. Thankfully, the small omega wasn't, but there was times where he did feel rather ill, unable to predict the car's movements and prepare his body for them.

It was a relief when they finally arrived home, but it seemed Tino wasn't going to be freed from his little cage yet. Berwald fed him and gave him a drink, before letting Tino out of the crate and leading him to a dark room, which was warm and supposed to be comforting. The omega knew the drill - two days to get used to the alpha's scent, and it offered a feeling like a nest, which pregnant omegas made to protect their young.

The door closed, and Tino settled down comfortably, going five minutes before something started to feel wrong.

With not ten minutes in the dark room, screaming began to resound in the house...


	9. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty much saved by a RP partner of mine, and my wonderful friend, so round of applause to them please!  
> And yay for interlocking stories!

Feliciano was quiet the whole car ride home, feeling a little intimidated by the alpha's scent. Of course, he was staring at the outside world too, but it was hard when one was busy trying their hardest to lock away the omega instincts demanding he get down on his hands and knees, and submit to the alpha.

He leapt out the car quickly when he was sure they were home, but was forced to wait whilst the German alpha unlocked the door. 

Ludwig seemed surprised to see the Italian omega race in like a cheetah, and then stand in the spotless foyer awkwardly, hopping from foot to foot. He could also sense the waves of nerves that Feliciano gave off, and it confused Ludwig somewhat.

"So." He said simply, making note of how Feliciano stood stock still for a moment, before his hands started to fidget a little. "Let's set down some rules."

"Rules? I can do rules!" The omega piped happily, a carefree grin on his face.

Ludwig frowned a little, and then sighed. He'd already come up with a plan for getting his little Feliciano calmed down and relaxed, but it would take time... And pasta. Definitely pasta.

"No making a mess. If you're using my kitchen, let me know, and then clean up after yourself. I'm not forcing you to sleep with me, but if you don't lock the door to your heat room during heats, I will come and take you." He wasn't trying to sound intimidating, but Ludwig wasn't sure what tone would work best with Feliciano.

The omega didn't show fear, but the scent of adrenaline rose a little. "Ve~ I'll be careful Ludwig! Do you have any pasta? I'm hungry, and I want something to eat before I have to go sit in a room for days!"

Ludwig shook his head and lead the way to the heat room he had made for his omega, and opened it. The room was small, and had a den-like feeling to it, but it wasn't constricting in any way. Pillows and blankets were stacked neatly along one wall, waiting for Feliciano to build his nest. The heating was on, and the lights off. It was the perfect place for any omega to relax and get used to their alpha.

Which was exactly what Feliciano did. Bowls of pasta were pushed through a flap in the door, and as the two days ended, the Italian omega was content and happy, completely relaxed in his surroundings.

When he woke up, the door was ajar, which meant that he was probably allowed to go downstairs. Tempted by the smell of food, Feliciano skipped along the corridors, following his nose until he reached a kitchen. Maybe if Ludwig didn't mind, he could make frittatas! That was what a good omega did - make food for their alphas!

However, when Feliciano opened the door, he was surprised to find an omega scent hitting his nose, and a familiar, blond haired omega standing making pancakes.

"Matthew?!" The Italian squealed, racing forward and quickly wrapping the male into a tight hug, receiving a very nervous squeak in reply. "Matt? What's wrong?"

The younger omega's face was nervous and shy, more so than before. His head snapped up quickly, as two alpha scents entered the room - Ludwig, and Gilbert.

"Well, west. This your new omega?"


	10. Distaste

The whole way home, Lukas decided that he didn't like his alpha. Matthias was too loud, too friendly, too... childish. Lukas slowly got more and more annoyed, not even acknowledging the alpha until Matthias shook him, rather violently.

"Hey! Lukas! We're home! Are you just gonna sit and stare at my driveway all day?"

Said omega simply sighed and opened the door, climbing out the car and looking at the house. For the sake of not giving Matthias the conversation starter the male probably wanted, Lukas feigned disinterest, even though his mind desperately wanted to explore every nook and cranny of the place.

"So, we're gonna put you in this special room I got set up, and then you can stay in there and get used to me, and once that's done, we can get to know each other properly!"

Lukas simply rolled his eyes, and followed the Danish alpha to his room. It was obvious Matthias had tried, but the alpha just didn't seem to get the idea of a room with no windows, that was small and comforting. It was big, with mattresses and pillows and blankets, but two very open windows that let the draft in.

Matthias was completely oblivious to his omega's distaste, simply grinning, nodding and shutting the door. "I'll bring you food and water!" He called as the door closed.

The omega counted to ten, and then moved forward to shut the windows first, before putting two mattresses against it to block the light. For two hours, Lukas tried to fix the room, but it wasn't good enough. The room was just too large. So, once he was sure Matthias had gone to bed, Lukas began to prowl the house for a suitable place.

He found it in an empty bedroom. The bed had a space underneath for storing items, but it was completely empty. Perfect. Lukas began the arduous job of moving his mattresses, pillows and blankets under the bed, and around it, to create a warm, comfy den. Everywhere Lukas moved in the small space was filled with something comforting, and it smelt kind of nice too.

Lukas missed Emil. In fact, he missed those omegas who had been part of his litter, like Tino. He'd probably never see them again, and it was rare for an omega to be allowed to write letters. In fact, Matthew and a couple of the others were the only ones who'd ever received letters.

The feeling of homesickness rose and rose until Lukas was drowning in it, a depressing feeling causing the omega to make small, pitiful whines, which was how Matthias found him.

The Dane had gone to take Lukas breakfast, but knew instantly that his omega was gone. He'd raced around the house for hours, calling Lukas's name with no luck, until he paused for breath outside one of the spare bedroom's door, and heard the noises.

"Lukas? Are you okay?" Matthias cautiously pushed the door open and spotted the nest his little omega had made. So he _had_ made a mistake with the room choice! Of course, if Matthias had known, he would've sorted one of the rooms to be suitable.

Matthias made a quick mental note in his head to get that sorted, and then turned matters back to the waves of sadness radiating from under the den.

"I brought food if you want some?"

He pushed it through a small gap, and repeated it at the different mealtimes, but only the water was drunk. Lukas refused all food.

After two days of it, Matthias decided to take matters into his hands... Properly this time. The Dane pulled back one of the mattresses, allowing him to see inside to the den, where Lukas looked an absolute state.

"Now. Let's talk."


	11. Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, this chapter is really bad sorry! But I kinda wrote this with a killer headache, so I'm sorry guys!
> 
> Bet everyone got really worried that Gilbert had done something bad to his Mattie! Nope, just got a little overexcited and didn't follow the rules.

From the moment Matthew stepped into Gilbert's house, he knew he wasn't the only omega in there. Gilbert wasn't the only alpha either. Matthew paused in the entrance, sniffing the air and trying to gauge it. Definitely the dominant alpha in the house, that was certain.

Gilbert lead him into a room, where the other alpha was sitting on a sofa. Now that wasn't right. All omegas knew they were supposed to be taken into a room without interacting with any other alphas, betas or omegas. It was for their safety. The larger alpha seemed to know this too.

"Please tell me you're not seriously thinking of keeping him out of the room? Wait. You have got him a heat room?" The male said with an exasperated tone, looking up from his book.

"I've got a heat room, but Birdie's too quiet! I'm going to let him get used to me, my way, West!"

The blonde alpha groaned and removed his glasses, looking over Matthew. "I'm Ludwig. And I'm going to assume your name isn't really Birdie, but my brother's being childish... Again."

Matthew gave a small nod in response, before looking at the house curiously, aware of his senses working in overdrive to try and process the changes in the environment.

He had to sleep with Gilbert... Well, on a separate bed, but the whole situation felt wrong to the young omega. He should be in a room, letting his body adjust to the scent before anything else, and then having the environment introduced at a steady pace.

The next day, Gilbert decided to take Matthew outside, and that was when everything started to go wrong.

Matthew's senses went into overdrive, unable to cope with so much stimuli being introduced at a time. Omegas were stereotypically very sensitive to change - hence the slow introduction to the world when they'd been in a facility their whole life. The dark room was reminder of when the omegas were in their litter, and accompanied by the scent of their alpha, allowed for the unconscious parts of their bodies to get accustomed to that. Then, they would stay and explore the house for a few days, and finally, a trip into the outside world. 

It started with a dizzying feeling, and then Matthew couldn't take another step, his whole body screaming at him to run, to get away and hide somewhere. Gilbert didn't notice at first, and then froze. "Birdie? Are you okay?"

When he was answered with an omega dropping to the floor, Gilbert panicked, big time. He raced over and scooped Matthew up, carrying the blond into the house and yelling for Ludwig, which in turn caused Matthew to whimper.

"West! I broke him! What do I do?!"

Ludwig had the heat room set up in minutes, and Matthew slowly slid out of the protective shell, his body starting to accept the change in environment and grow accustomed to everything. He was much happier by the time Feliciano was allowed out of the heat room, although very nervous.

Seeing the other omega so close, without warning had panicked Matthew at first, but he had relaxed quickly, watching as the two alphas entered the room.

"Well, West, is this your new omega?"


	12. Preparation

Lovino had been in Antonio's house four days, counting the two in the dark room, and his body clock was already alerting him of a very important event. The hot headed omega had always found his heats were out of sync with the other omegas, and never had a schedule. There was one year when his two heats had been one after the other, two days rest bite in between. The only warning Lovino got before his pheromones started to leak was an unquenchable need to nest, and protect himself from any alphas who might try and get in and, heaven forbid, knot him. None of the omegas were knotted until they were eighteen, and if they weren't sold before nineteen, they became breeding stock and received their first real knots. 

Lovino had no intention of being knotted before he was at least twenty.

Although his body said that the room Lovino had stayed in before was safe, the omega's mind said otherwise. The damn Spanish alpha could have the key to the room, and get in. No, Lovino was going to find his own nest and make it so no-one could get in. 

The best part of two hours was spent looking around (and swearing at Antonio whenever the alpha dared to ask what on earth he was doing) before Lovino found it. If he sucked in his body enough, he could squeeze through a gap between a wall and a bookcase into a more open space. It was perfect. The larger alpha couldn't get past, and he could push the food and water he needed to hoard for heats, along with blankets and pillows to make a nest. It was complete perfection.

Antonio was confused by the behaviour of his bad mouthed omega, noting that Lovino seemed to eat a lot more than usual, and was much quieter. Perhaps he was warming up?

"So, I was thinking-"

"Fuck off!"

Perhaps not.

The moment Antonio was in bed, Lovino put his plan into action. He moved the blankets and pillows first, then many bottles of water, and lastly, the food. Lovino pretty much emptied the kitchen cupboards, and had a bowl of tomatoes at the ready.

His pheromones started early the next morning, a warning of the heat that could erupt at any given time. 

The alpha woke up late in the morning, curious for a moment. Was his little Lovi finally cooking and using the kitchen?! Was that what the delicious smell was?

No. It wasn't food. It was something else, something that literally set his inner alpha alight. His omega was literally screaming with his scents for someone to knot him, and Antonio was going to have the honour!

However, finding that Lovino's scent lead away from the designated heat room and behind a bookcase, Antonio began to panic, fighting at his senses to calmly call in, "Lovi? Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the beginning of the fanfic, if anyone has any questions they'd like to ask, go ahead! You may find yourself inspiring me to do something!


	13. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! I've been away on holiday and the Internet was terrible, but I'm back now, so I'll try and get two chapters a week posted from now on!

Ludwig nodded, and gestured for Feliciano to join him, which he did. The alphas seemed a little unsure of themselves, looking around at their omegas awkwardly and trying to decide what to do.

"Feliciano, we were wondering if you'd like to do something with us?" The blonde alpha asked stiffly, as if nervous his request would be refused or laughed at (not that Feliciano technically could).

"What? Ve~ Of course we can Ludwig!" Feliciano chirped happily, looking over at Matthew. "Mattie can join us too, right?! Or we can cook something or nap or do something fun... I don't mind!"

"Birdie's name is Mattie?!" Gilbert asked quickly, before his younger brother could reply. 

Feliciano frowned a little, and shook his head. "No. He's Matthew, but we call him Mattie. Birdie's cute though!" 

A simple cough from Ludwig was enough to bring attention back to the original topic, both Gilbert and Feliciano looking a little sheepish.

"I was thinking that we could get to know each other. So I will take you to do what I enjoy today, and tomorrow you can introduce to me what you enjoy tomorrow. After that... The four of us could..." Ludwig trailed off, a slightly flustered look on his face.

Matthew, who had been standing by a plate of pancakes and listening, in finally chose to pipe in with, "We could watch a film?"

"Awesome idea!" Gilbert grinned, Feliciano nodding behind him.

The blonde alpha sighed, and then nodded. "Fine. I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming for a run with me and the dogs? We'll set it at a manageable pace, and then we can relax after we've showered."

Although the word 'together' was never used, Feliciano knew it was there. He'd have to shower with the German from now on. He wasn't going to complain or make a comment though, and simply smiled in agreement. "That's perfect!"

The two couples split soon after eating - Matthew and Gilbert to get ready for their hockey match they'd decided on doing (much to Feliciano's shock since it was a rather violent sport for an omega) and Feliciano and Ludwig for their run. 

He was terrified for a moment of Ludwig's dogs - Blackie, Berlitz and Aster - but soon recovered, finding that, although Berlitz and Blackie were defensive at first, Aster was willing and friendly, barking a greeting to the omega, and letting Feliciano pet him.

Of course, the worst was to come, running five kilometres seemed to be nothing for Ludwig and his dogs, but Feliciano struggled, his body thin from a well kept diet, but not strong from a lack of exercising. It was safe to say that the whole experience was a disaster in the omega's view, and something to work on in the alpha's.

Dripping with sweat, Feliciano was all too happy to climb in the shower, not even realising that he was alone and that Ludwig had gone to his brother's shower. The young omega was happy to just let the water wash away the aches and pains in his body. Once finished, he threw some clothes on and wandered out, painfully aware of the comments his brother would've made about the style.

Ludwig was waiting in the bedroom, and gave a nod of acknowledgement when Feliciano appeared. "Matthew and Gilbert are still playing. We can go down and watch, that is, if you'd like."

Feliciano giggled and nodded. "Sí! Let's go now and we can relax afterwards!"

They headed over, curious as to how the game was going.


	14. Observation

"Now, let's talk."

The firm tone of Matthias's voice was enough to make Lukas shiver in submission, before curling tighter in on himself in the little den he'd made himself. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want anything.

"Lukas." The alpha sighed, reaching out to get hold of his omega. "Please work with me. I can't deal with watching you all depressed and upset like this and I want to make it better!"

Ripping away from the touch, Lukas glared, and then sighed, moving forward slightly, barely enough to be noticeable. He would have to talk to the annoying Dane at some point, so why not now? Lukas knew the answer to that question, yet finally opened his mouth to talk.

"I miss my brother."

Matthias froze, and then burst out laughing, which only served to anger Lukas. "Is that it?! You miss your brother and you're sulking over it?" the alpha roared, literally rolling around the floor with laugher. "I thought something was seriously wrong!"

Lukas lashed out without thinking, his hand catching Matthias across the cheek and silencing the obnoxious alpha, hot rage written on the normally composed face for a moment before it went cold again.

He didn't speak, just looked down and away, not wanting to see the Dane's face or anything else for that matter.

Instead of being angry, Matthias was both concerned and nervous (although he'd never admit it), choosing to rub the reddening mark on his face. Every inch of Matthias's inner alpha roared with fury, screeching about 'how dare an omega defy an alpha' and to punish, but it was Matthias's personality that won over - the bubbly and fun puppy side.

"I'm sorry... Really, I am! I guess missing a brother is a bigger deal for you than it is for me..." Matthias fumbled for a few minutes, trying to find the right words, before he decided on, "come on! Let's get up, grab some food and spend some time bonding! You'd like that, huh?"

Lukas groaned a little with annoyance. There he was hoping that there was some small miracle that Matthias would say something helpful or inspirational, yet the obnoxious alpha only wanted to eat and bond. 

It was an order though, and with a sigh, the omega pulled himself out of the den and sat up, fixing his hair and stretching out his legs with a groan of relief, before looking away from Matthias. "Well?"

Matthias beamed, only just getting over the joy of hearing his omega's voice for the first time. Boy, did he like it - a quiet, reserved voice that held knowledge, yet sounded far away at exactly the right time. Needless to say, the alpha was hooked on and wanted more.

Lukas was soft spoken though, making no effort to conversation as Matthias chatted all about his life story, family and everything else that could possibly spoken about on the face of the earth. Yep, he'd ended up with possibly one of the most irritating omegas around, yet there was something strangely attractive about him too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise so many people enjoyed this!! Ahh, thank you so much for staying with me, and your feedback is absolutely wonderful! Like I said, ask me questions as much as possible. It can be anything about the universe they're in, but questions inspire me, and I'll probably end up with ideas in my head because of them!


	15. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than planned, but work and life and school are still asses, so here you go!
> 
> I made up for the short SuFin chapter I last posted with a longer one, and some insight to our wonderful Lovino (who is my absolute baby may I just say). And I what I out about him was actually cannon, well, most of it.
> 
> Also, thank you /so/ much for all the kind support and love you've been giving me! I'm a soppy, emotional girl, but every single message makes me smile, and I love all of you for being so dedicated and kind! 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas on how to continue the story, please let me know your ideas. Ideas and questions mean inspiration, inspiration means churning out chapters quicker!

Of all the noises Berwald had been expecting to hear from his omega, screaming definitely wasn't one of them. The tall alpha dropped everything and ran to the designated heat room, throwing open the door and stumbling backwards.

He hadn't been expecting to be put in a chokehold by his little omega either.

Tino's eyes were wild and savage with fear, gripping onto Berwald's neck as if his entire existence depended on it. By some miracle, he'd gotten the alpha on the floor, fingers gripping tightly and cutting off the airway until-

Berwald slowly raised his hands and closed his fingers around Tino's wrists, focussing on staying calm and getting a little oxygen into his lungs for survival. He applied pressure to both thumbs until reflex forced Tino to release them, and all the alpha had to do was pull the hands away.

By then, Tino had realised what he'd done, the adrenaline wearing off. He'd almost killed his alpha, just because he was a little scared of... Tino began to back away slowly, only stopped by the firm grip on his wrists. Taking a shaky breath, the omega exposed his neck, waiting for punishment of some kind for his actions.

None came. Berwald simply fixed his glasses and sat up, before doing something very un-alpha-like in attitude. He opened his arms, and pulled the shaking omega into his arms, writing off the squeak of fear given off.

"'M not angry. But you need t' tell me what yer afraid of."

Tino whimpered a little, looking down and away. His senses were in overdrive, every little detail about the Swedish alpha making him more and more nervous and jittery. Berwald would be angry if he knew... No, Berwald would be furious, and would send him away.

"S'pose I'll have t' put yer back in that room again..."

Instant whimpering and sobs of no. "Please! I-I can't! It's too dark!"

Well, at least they were getting somewhere. Berwald thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. They had fairy lights somewhere in the house, and they would work to brighten the room, whilst still keeping it homely.

Leaving the silently protesting omega in the hallway (alone, although Berwald wasn't exactly sure that was the best plan of action), the to alpha went off to his attic, looking around for the box of Christmas decorations he owned but never used, not really having a reason to with no children or family in the house anymore.

Once he had it, it didn't take long for Berwald to decorate the heat room, a soft glow emanating from it and allowing his little omega to relax a little. However, although Tino was happier in there, he did not emerge until the fourth day, curiously exploring the house, and Berwald's room in particular when the alpha caught him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" He said quickly, shying away. Berwald simply sighed, stepping over with a plate of food in his hands.

"Figured you'd be hungry." The alpha mused, handing the food over and watching Tino gobbled it down, before saying, "Thought you omegas were supposed to have heats at the same time?"

Tino froze, looking up with confusion on his face. "We have them at around the same time, but some omegas are earlier or later than others..." Tino wasn't due for another month or so, a painful reminder that he would become a sheath for the first time, fulfilling his duty as a mother for the rest of his life.

"One of m' 'sociates has an omega. He's gone 'nto heat."

"Heat?! No-one goes into heat this early! No-one... Except..." Tino suddenly paused. Lovino, the bad mouthed escape artist of an omega always had heats out of sync. The beta workers had always insisted that it was something to do with having a condition called chorea as a child, meaning his body clock was out of whack, but the quiet omega known as Matthew had insisted they were wrong, since chorea affected muscles. No-one knew the answer to it though.

Taking a deep breath, Tino continued. "There's an omega called Lovino, and he's never been able to match his heats with the rest of us..."

That seemed to be a good enough for Berwald, who wandered off, leaving a simple sentence to make Tino's blood freeze.

"We're gonna talk about what happened four days ago later. No 'scuses this time."

Tino, both extremely worried and curious, quickly followed behind Berwald, trying to come across calm and composed. His body gave off a completely different message.

“Tino. I know yer scared, but I need t’ know.”

Slowly, Tino took a deep breath and began to tell the story.

“I wasn’t a good omega… I fought with my siblings to get to the top, and I was always misbehaving, worse than some of the cheaper omegas!” Tino murmured, twitching slightly in fear. “So they beat me… They locked me in a dark room and they tortured me… Sometimes I black out now… and that's when I hurt people, so I stay out of trouble… If I can”

To Tino’s surprise, he didn't receive an angry slap or even words. Berwald was quiet for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the blond omega, tightly. “‘M not angry. You wont be hit here.”


	16. Anticipation

After they'd split from Feliciano and Ludwig, Matthew was a little nervous. He'd never played sports before, since it was considered too violent for omegas to play, especially with an alpha. Instead, they painted, sewed, played instruments... It was an incredibly dull life to live over and over every day.

However, those nerves were quickly quelled by excitement. Matthew had read books about hockey, and the whole game fascinated him to no end. He knew every move, trick and rule (through theory only, since he'd never actually played). 

Gilbert had a pitch on the grounds, with two goals already set up. It wasn't a proper game really for two people, but the omega was determined to try. They both had a goal to defend, and would have to get past the other. Simple enough, if it wasn't for the fact that Gilbert was insistent he was the best at it.

Both participants stood facing each other, sticks in hand. Gilbert held his both threateningly and confidently, reeking of anticipation and excitement. Matthew was the complete opposite - holding his stick tightly, like a fish that could wriggle away at any time. He held a slight ounce of confidence though. Gilbert couldn't know every single trick in the book, could he?

With that newfound confidence, it was Matthew who made the first move and attacked, knocking the ball out of Gilbert's reach and with skill into the goal. Maybe he was good at hockey!

From there, it got better and better. The omega won the game by reaching ten goals first, whilst his shocked alpha only had three, and scores of bruises along his shins. Gilbert stared at Matthew, celebrating his victory happily, and started to wonder what had happened to the shy, submissive omega that had been standing before him at the beginning of the game.

It didn't take Matthew long to realise that he had an audience - Ludwig and Feliciano had finished their run, and were standing by the edge of the pitch, watching. Matthew froze, and looked down. Hitting an alpha, shoving them, ignoring displays of dominance? He'd broken most of the rules they'd been taught at a young age, and now Ludwig was probably going to convince Gilbert to send Matthew back. Only one omega had ever been sent back, and everyone knew the punishment. Force fed a pill that would keep her in constant heat, she was forced to be breeding stock for the rest of her sorry life.

"I've never seen anyone defeat my bruder so spectacularly." Ludwig spoke calmly, not showing any sign of caring for the waves of submission rolling off Matthew like a waterfall. "Feli said you didn't do any running or sport in the facility, so how did you-"

"Reading." Matthew had broken pretty much most of the rules, so why not break another and cut across the alpha's speech? "Hockey has always fascinated me. I could recite the whole rule book for you, but I'm not sure if you have a few hours to spare..."

A round of laughter followed from the two alphas, something with confused Matthew. Were they laughing at him, or at his comment.

"Come on Birdie!" Gilbert laughed, watching Matthew with bright eyes. "Let's go shower, and then we can watch a film!"


	17. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: detailed descriptions of character's needy state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm sorry I left everyone hanging! Smut is not my strongpoint (so I decided not to do it here), plus I'm ill, so this chapter might be a bit on the crappy side, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Upon hearing his alpha's voice, Lovino let out a low whine and trembled slightly from the position he was in. He was presenting himself - naked, ass in the air and slick pouring down his legs. For two hours now he'd been trying to relieve the pain with his fingers, but it wasn't working. There was no way he'd give up though.

"F-fuck off tomato bastard! I d-don't need you!" His voice cracked multiple times, and Lovino internally kicked himself for sounding so weak. "Go find someone else to piss off!"

Antonio, who had been peering in on the sight with dilated pupils, was completely and utterly turned on by the sight, unconsciously licking his lips and letting a small growl slip out of his throat. The spaniard's inner alpha was a complete mess, wanting to get over there and breed that omega and leave a bonding mark deep in his shoulder. Yes, that would be the ideal experience.

There was just one, teeny tiny problem...

Lovino was completely and utterly unwilling, hidden in a cramped space that Antonio couldn't reach. Even if he could get closer, something told Antonio he wouldn't be able to get close enough, even if Lovino's need to be knotted won over.

"Do... Do you need a toy Lovi?" He called into the dim, desperately trying to hide the arousal that was oh so obvious in the heat filled air.

"I don't need a _fucking_ toy!" Was the broken and high pitched response, a needy whine escaping the omega's throat. God, he needed a toy so badly... And an alpha... Preferably that tanned alpha who smelt of the garden and tomatoes and had an accent that was- No. Fucking. Way. He wasn't fantasising about Antonio, it was just his hormones... Right?

It didn't mean he wasn't relieved when that infuriating alpha brought one anyways, and he had no idea how Antonio had even managed to stay sane when Lovino spent the week doing himself with a toy, his heat pheromones screaming constantly to be knotted. Lovino spent the week after that sulking though.

In his head, Antonio was to blame for it, for his heat, for his week of torture, for everything. However, the alpha never raised his voice to Lovino in protest, and, against his better judgement, Lovino slowly found himself beginning to warm to the Spanish alpha.

As time passed, the five alphas who'd recently had their omegas started to discuss topics. They all knew each other well, and had decided on a meet up in four months, to allow their omegas to socialise with each other for their health. One by one, they were going into heat too, and the alphas were started to knot their omegas for the first times. It was after one of those meetings that Antonio returned home to a scent he now recognised and understood.

This time, Lovino was in his heat room, laying in his nest and presenting himself. As Antonio wandered in, he wasn't greeted with a 'fuck you' of any kind... Instead, he heard a, "Finally, you bastard. Knot me already!"

Now this was new, but there was no way Antonio was going to turn down _that_ kind of offer.

And by the time the heat was over, Antonio was in serious disgrace, and Lovino was sulking in his room, trying to hold back broken sobs of distress.


	18. Incandescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut
> 
> If you don't want to read it, pop me an email at (falabellahorse2@gmail.com) or comment on another chapter and I'll give you a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't see why all of you have so much confidence in my writing - I don't!
> 
> Anyways, if you've enjoyed this, try my other fanfiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4830281/chapters/11062949 - Call Me A Freak.
> 
> Also, if you've got a story idea you'd love to see in text, drop me an email (falabellahorse2@gmail.com) with your idea and ship, and I'll see what I can do for you!

Feliciano had had the hardest, and most enjoyable, month of his life, running daily with Ludwig (which was a massive bore) and longing around and sleeping. The bubbly omega had never realised he could sleep just as much as he could before now, but boy did he sleep. A siesta at midday, early nights, late mornings. He was spending a lot of time in Ludwig's room too. Like, sleeping underneath the alpha's bed so the German wouldn't realise.

Perhaps he was doing his duty as an omega, but Feliciano couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about his big, strong alpha, Ludwig. Maybe he was growing to love the clean freak of a German.

It was around that time when Feliciano started to eat a lot more, often having seconds at meals and finding everyone's cooking the most incredible thing in the world. It wasn't until he'd started storing them in the heat room that Matthew pointed out he was giving off the signs of a pre-heating omega.

"Oh? I am?" was Feliciano's dorky reply. "Oh! Do you have a heat room too? I'm normally one of the early ones, so you'll be following soon enough... Right?"

Matthew blushed shyly, fiddling with the edges of his red hoodie. "Yeah, I'm usually last when it comes to heats too..."

"My fratello never has a heat on time! I bet he's not going to have one until the end of the year, and all of us will have our first litter of pups and-" the Italian broke off, realising what he'd said. "Oh my god..."

Matthew at least was helpful with getting Feliciano's room set up, but allowed the omega to make his own nest. Omegas always helped each other when it came to heats, since they were so painful, but they had to be careful. Too much exposure to an omega in heat would send the other into their own. Normally, those omegas in the facility would be allowed to help each other until their pheromones started, and then that was it. The poor omega would be left to suffer a painful heat waiting for _someone_ to answer their cries and give them the pleasure and relief they so craved.

Ludwig had been warned of what to expect, but he was caught off guard the morning Feliciano's heat started. The smells were strong... Way too strong to be hidden away in a heat room. Which meant his omega was either out of it... Or hadn't locked the door...

Oh, Ludwig was right about Feliciano being out of his heat room... Feliciano had fallen asleep in his usual place - under Ludwig's bed. A quick search confirmed it, although the poor omega was trying his hardest to stay quiet. No, Ludwig wasn't having that. He scooped Feliciano up in his arms, but the response he got was instant. A soft mewl, a beg to be knotted.

And like that, all of Ludwig's self control went out the window. He lifted the naked omega onto his bed, and slowly slid a finger inside Feliciano's already twitching hole. The slick made a perfect natural lubricant, and Feliciano had already prepared himself somewhat, so Ludwig got to three fingers before he found tightness. After that, it was only a matter of preparing for the fourth finger, and then the aroused alpha was preparing himself.

Feliciano, in his heat hazed state, was drooling at the very prospect of a real knot, but this was much more. He was amazed by the size and... Feliciano wanted it. God,he needed that knot so badly...

"This... might hurt..." Ludwig warned, slightly shyly, lining himself up with the omega's gaping entrance... And then slid the head in.

There was an instant cry, but if was of the sort where one couldn't be sure if it was pain or pleasure. Either way, Feliciano hadn't told him to stop, so Ludwig continued sliding himself in until he was fully sheathed.

And then he started slow. Easy, gentle thrusts, which quickly sped up and got rougher... Much, much rougher. Feliciano wasn't exactly a gentle omega to fuck, raking his fingers down Ludwig's back in red lines. But Ludwig wasn't gentle either. He was hard, rough and fast, biting down onto the bonding gland hard occasionally and leaving the scar which marked Feliciano to him forever.

When Ludwig knotted, Feliciano had screamed with pleasure and happiness, the sensations of taking a real live knot finally there, like perfection.

The week of heat was a hazy daze for both Ludwig and Feliciano, and Gilbert had occasionally joked that he'd been afraid to go near his brother when the other alpha came into the kitchen, the musky smell of heat and sex being strong, but not as strong as Ludwig's defensive temperament he'd taken on.

But, with a week being that productive, there was no surprise for anyone when Feliciano's body spilled the answers - the omega could feel the first stirrings of life within him, and it was perfect.


	19. Calefaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut
> 
> Ahh! I'm sorry I left you guys for ages without an update! My illness came back and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write.
> 
> Anyhow, this chapter is extra long cause my best friend is a massive DenNor fan.
> 
> Enjoy!

Heat. Lukas hated the word alone, a pitiful reminder of nature's demand for reproduction. It was painful, embarrassing and generally horrible for pretty much all omegas. The word 'heat' itself made one think of warmth, but it did nothing to explain the burning feeling on an omega's skin, in their body, the desperation for the relief from that constant pain, only felt when an omega was knotted by their alpha, and it only lasted for a couple of hours at most before the pain started again.

No matter how hard they tried to suppress it, no matter how many times they begged for a heat suppressant pill, it was never given.

It was no surprise that, when Lukas began to feel that hoarding urge and need to make a nest, he instantly went to where he assumed the medical supplies and pills were. Matthias had to have some kind of pill to calm a heat... Right? But Lukas had never had this freedom before. Normally, the moment Lukas started to eat more than usual, it was a quick visit to the 'vet' room, and then whisked away to spend another heat in hell. The good and well behaved omegas were allowed toys and the freedom to nest... Lukas was always stuck with his fingers and a soaking wet mattress as a nest.

To the young omega's astonishment, Matthias picked up on the signs fairly quickly. The alpha quickly lead Lukas into the basement, and then into a section he'd boarded up. A small room, filled with pillows and a hole in the floor. Sure, it wasn't completely perfect, but when did an omega ever get a say in what they wanted for a heat?

The puppy faced alpha seemed proud of himself anyhow, closing the door of the little heat room and leaving, although Lukas could've been sure that Matthias had sniffed the air and then sighed with annoyance before leaving.

\---

Just how hard was it to _last_ a heat?! Less than two days into Lukas's cycle, Matthias began to wish he'd actually invested in a special room like Berwald had suggested. That would keep the delicious smell out the house. Matthias couldn't even open a window for fear that another alpha would pick up the scent and come wandering.

He could do it... He could last the heat.

Matthias probably would've somehow managed to succeed, if not for the low whining sounds which got progressively louder as the third day drew to a close. He could do it... He could-

Fuck it.

The alpha raced downstairs fresh out of a shower, not bothering to get dressed. The cold water had done nothing to quell the desire his body really wanted and Matthias had pulled a muscle in his arm with the constant masturbation he'd done. Matthias shoved the door to the basement open and nearly fell down the stairs from the force that the sweet smell struck him. It was like the sweetest of nectars, yet regal and completely Lukas.

That whining had stopped too as Matthias had entered the room, a few minutes of heavy breathing filling the silence, and then the silence stepped away to let low pleads take its place. The alpha stepped closer and closer, letting the towel around his waist drop as he pushed open the door.

Lukas was fully prepared, his hips in the air and shaking slightly from exhaustion and how high he was holding them. His legs were dripping with slick, and the pheromones in the air was almost intoxicating.

Matthias had enough sense to slick himself up with Lukas's natural lubricant (totally not whining when Lukas pressed back into his light touch), before taking a deep breath, lining up and pushing himself in...

And God was it perfect! Lukas's insides were like a vacuum, clenching around Matthias and making the Danish alpha groan with pleasure. He was high on everything that was Lukas, hips thrusting deeply without Matthias even registering their movement.

Skin slapping against skin was the only sound louder than the soft mewls and grunts for a few minutes, before Matthias rubbed against something and received a loud cry of pleasure. Of course. Matthias aimed for that spot over and over the noises getting louder until there was a strangled squeal and the omega came for the first time, insides clenching around Matthias's rapidly forming knot.

Instinct moved the alpha's neck and mouth, the Dane biting down on the heat gland and marking Lukas as his own. _His_ omega. _His_ Norwegian.

Surprisingly, a couple of days of this was enough to bring Lukas's heat to a close, the omega smacking Matthias over the head when he woke up, clear headed, and a certain alpha sleeping with his length inside of the omega.

"Find me a pregnancy test... Now."


	20. Torridity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thanks a million, billion, trillion times for your patience! I'm trying to make these chapters longer, and with the help of my best friend who aids me in my smut writing, and my amazing beta, here you go!

Life at Berwald’s home was relaxing, fun and enjoyable. Tino managed to live in a calm, steady routine for a month and a half, Berwald leaving small gifts around the house and Tino being able to ask for pretty much anything, within reason.

With his alpha’s high ranking and contact with other alphas, the omega learned enough about his family and friends to know that everyone else had gone into heat, and most of the omegas were waiting to find out whether they were pregnant or not. Tino had seen Lovino’s alpha, too, on a business visit to the house with the Italian omega’s scent all over himself. Of course, that brown haired alpha had been sporting a nasty looking bruise on his jaw, something only Lovino could pull off.

Everything was completely fine, until it finally started.

Tino was well adjusted to the familiar feeling of heat. He was a good omega (in the workers' opinions), so found his struggles to be more of a slightly uncomfortable journey towards a goal of being the perfect mother.

He’d never been around an alpha before during a heat.

With all the careful preparing of his nest, his food and water, even making sure the door was firmly locked and leaving a note outside informing Berwald that he was in heat, and if the alpha wanted him, then he knew where the key was.

Nothing had prepared the young omega for the full force of his heat, the primal, omega side of him screaming out ‘ _alpha! Alpha!_ ’ It was forcing Tino to his knees, burying his nose into the pillows, which were filled with Berwald’s scent, which grew in strength by the second. All he could think about was how wonderful it would be to have his big, strong alpha deep inside of him, and before Tino even registered it, his fingers were reaching into his slicked entrance, curling to find the perfect spot.

Poor Tino didn’t realise how much noise he was making through his whines.

Berwald’s keen hearing quickly picked up on the strange sounds that the omega was making. Curiosity took over, the alpha choosing to ignore the smell in his worry that Tino was ill. Each step towards the heat room started to stir something deep within Berwald, yet it wasn't until he was right outside the door that the alpha realised what was happening. Tino was in heat! Opening the door, he froze and stared at Tino, laying (well, presenting himself) within a nest of pillows.

Tino’s soft buttocks were exposed in the air showing an incredibly entertaining sight of an open, twitching entrance. With a low growl Berwald approached his withering omega, instinct taking over for a few moments, before the alpha suddenly caught himself. “This hurts me ‘s much ‘s it does for you.” he murmured softly, and then left, trying his hardest not to turn back. It was even harder to lock the door, but somehow Berwald managed it, before proceeding down the stairs to carry on with his business work.

The moment Tino caught whiff of the overpowering smell of his alpha, he whined, legs shaking as he held his entrance higher in the air, a plea on his lips. It was going to be okay now, Berwald was going to knot him and make everything perfect and wonderful and bring his heat to blissfulness.

The growl only served to arouse Tino even more, his sensitive nose picking up Berwald’s scent in a way he’d never smelt it before. Wood. Freshly cut wood and the faint meaty smell of the meatballs that the alpha would often cook for dinner. It smelt like the most delicious dish on the planet, and Tino was desperate to get some.

Yet, his pleas went unheard. The sound of a locking door made Tino jolt, the slight fade of the alpha’s scent to inform the young Fin that his alpha had left him, alone, to suffer. Three days he struggled, going into the fourth, and then a fifth, his heat unusually long and showing absolutely no sign of stopping.

Berwald had ignored the tempting hints from his omega for days, still choosing to ignore it through the worry he’d hurt Tino or the omega would hate him afterwards for it. He worked normally, well, as normally as one could get, but even that failed. Soon after finishing dinner on the fifth day, his body was hit hard with the scent of his omega. It was overpowering, perfect, irresistible! Trying to compose himself, Berwald tried to wait, sitting in a chair and blocking out the distress call from Tino to come and knot him.

It was like one of those nagging feelings, constantly there and desperate, like a drug to Berwald. Eventually, the need within his own body became too powerful, so without hesitation he went back to the heat room. The scent was strong, calling Berwald’s inner alpha out and making him feel like the most important, godlike alpha around. That was his omega in there. Only his. Boldly, he opened the door to see a familiar sight, yet completely new - Tino laying on the nest with his backside exposed high up, legs spread to make the twitching, slick filled entrance seem wider.

Regaining some self control, Berwald calmly stepped over to Tino, his face hiding all emotion as usual. His hand gently traced the curve of the omega’s ass, Tino’s response being movement into the touch. Berwald glided his hand down the back and raked his fingers through Tino’s soft hair, kept in good condition thanks to the products that the alpha was insistent that he buy. Retracing his path, Berwald slid his hand back up to the top of Tino’s body, the smell of rut radiating off him, and the aroma of heat radiating from the blonde omega. With a small growl, Berwald repositioned Tino’s hips, touching every curve of his body and waiting for the sign that Tino was comfortable with what they were about to do.

And Tino was very comfortable, practically pleading with his hoarse voice for Berwald to knot him and pushing back into the touches, legs shaking and body ready in every single way, shape and form.

“Please! Please!” he wailed softly, violet eyes staring into the floor instead of up at the alpha - a sign of complete submission to the higher dynamic.

It was unusual for Berwald to smile (well, more like smirk at Tino’s desperate pleas), but he was thoroughly enjoying the response he was getting. The alpha continued his actions for a while, noting how Tino became more and more vocal with each passing minute as Berwald continued to ‘play’ with his senses. All the scents and sounds wound together and began to offer strength down below, something Berwald took a brief moment to be embarrassed by before the inner alpha took over, and his clothes were quickly shed.

Humming in response, Tino sounded pleased to hear the soft sound of clothes landing on the floor. He tried to raise his legs, but found his shaking legs were at their peak. The omega whimpered softly, every instinct in his body badly wanted to be knotted.

Berwald lowered his underwear to expose his length. He took a deep breath, and then slowly started to slide into the withering omega, who let out a breathless moan and clenched around member of the alpha inside of him. His first, real knot! Tino could barely hold back the squeak of excitement and pleasure.

The blond alpha gave a quiet grunt as he pushed all the way in, and smiled when he heard small squeals from his pleased omega. They both adjusted to each other quickly, almost like their bodies were made for each other, the pace becoming fast but gentle as Berwald did not want to damage his omega.

The room was filled with sounds of pleasure for hours, until both parties felt their peaks nearing. Instinct took over once again, forcing Berwald to curve his body over Tino’s in a protective manner and then sink his teeth into the mating gland, just on the join between neck and shoulder, knot filling and locking the couple together.

‘ _Finally_ ‘ Tino thought, the pressure of his heat finally become at ease. He finally had a knot inside of him, his baby chamber filled with the seed to let the omega become the perfect mother.

They laid like that for hours, and even when Berwald’s knot deflated, both alpha and omega found intimacy in each other, comfort they hadn't had since their childhood days. Berwald’s knot had brought Tino’s heat to a close.

Now all they had to do was wait and see if luck was on their side.


	21. Calidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I went for a while I'm sorry!  
> I've tried to get ahead of my studies before Christmas so I can relax and write this, which kinda backfired a little on me, but hey! Another chapter.
> 
> Also, give my amazing friend a round of applause for actually writing the smut for me because I literally just gave up on it. I got, what you'd call, 'Author is asexual and prefers to write smut through a RP because that way they don't have to come up with something they don't want to actually do' and kinda just sat back and cried. XD
> 
> Did you know I used other words for 'heat' to name my smut chapters? Yes? Well, I thought it was clever anyways haha.

Helping Feliciano with his heat had been an experience for Matthew, having to learn the signs for when his own body was being affected by the pheromones rather quickly, instead of when a beta worker would split the omegas up and leave the poor soul to face a heat alone. Nethertheless, somehow Matthew found the right time and left, although he forgot to look the heat room door on his way out. Of course, with a mistake like that, he’d had to listen to the sounds of Ludwig taking his omega in the bedroom, and the scents alone sent Matthew over the edge, tumbling into a heat he wasn't supposed to hit for another week.

Gilbert had been aroused by the sounds his baby brother was making, laying in his bedroom and fantasising heavily over what he would be doing to the beautiful, blond birdie called Matthew. Oh, what he wouldn't do! Too caught up in his little world, the alpha was oblivious to a new omega scent in his room until it was right on top of him… Maple syrup and pancakes. Man, that smelt good!

Overwhelmed by his heat, Matthew’s legs sent him wandering forward, towards the room he knew Gilbert stayed in. It took a few minutes, the cold air on his bare legs sending waves of pleasure over the omega’s hot body and making the journey to the end of the hallway nearly unbearable. He would’ve given up ages ago, if not for the promise of Gilbert (and the fact he was in the beginning of a very painful and early heat.).

Even in his heat ridden state, Matthew was curious as he wandered into his alphas room, the noises of masturbation only serving to rile his omega side up more. Gilbert was masturbating over him? Or was it Feliciano’s hormones setting him off? Slightly cautiously, Matthew sat on Gilbert’s lap, watching the alpha until his hand dropped and red eyes stared into violet.

“F-fuck Birdie… You’re in heat like Feli?” Gilbert asked, lust making his voice husky and deep. 

Matthew only nodded in response, his mouth refusing to try to make any words if they weren’t only low moans and whimpers.

Slowly, like they were being controlled by some outside force, the pair inched closer to each other, their faces barely inches apart. Both Gilbert and Matthew gave off their pheromones, designed through evolution to make an alpha irresistible to an omega during heat, and vice versa for an alpha in rut. 

Gilbert traced his hands over Matthew’s body, one hand lingering around his neck and head, before curling his fingers in Matthews soft hair. The omega’s response was for his breathing became shallower as soft moans came from him. Smirking, Gilbert knew what was going to happen, waiting for the omega to present himself.

Which Matthew did, fairly quickly. The blond quickly spun his body round and spread his legs, ass in the air and face pressed into the slightly damp mattress which smelt of Gilbert, and only Gilbert. It didn’t matter if it smelled of sex already, since Matthew knew it was the pheromones settling in the air and in the fabric.

Gilbert smiled again, using some of the slick dripping down Matthew’s legs to lube himself up, before easing his way slowly in and biting at Matthew’s back as he did so, leaving reddening marks over the previously markless skin. He was slow, easy, gentle, something very unlike the ‘awesome’ alpha’s nature. Not that Gilbert was going to stay at that pace for long!

The smell was like a drug to Gilbert as he enjoyed the slight in front of him. He entered and pulled out over and over, listening to the throaty moans his omega made every time Gilbert was fully sheathed inside of him, and it was starting to make his knot swell just a fraction. 

Eventually, Gilbert too was moaning loudly, his pace steadily increasing with the loud slapping of skin against skin, soft cries occasionally rippling out of Matthew’s throat every time his alpha brushed against a certain, sensitive bundle of nerves. It was perfect, harmonious, amazing and so natural for the pair, their bodies starting to move as one in an intricate dance of love, passion and desire.

Matthews moans became louder, a mixture of soft grunting and cries as he scooted his body closer to his alpha, nipping his neckline occasionally as a particularly strong wave of pleasure struck him. Gilbert on the other hand was just as bad, raking his hands along Matthew’s light skin making soft pink lines on his previously markless body. Gilbert was enjoying the sight of his withering omega under him as he took him and claimed him as his.

With a swelling knot, Gilbert’s thrusts became more and more erratic, the alpha not wanting to lodge himself too early. However, he was aware from the sudden tightness in the previously open hole that Matthew was close too, and with a final grunt, Gilbert lodged himself deeply inside.

Both released at the same time, their cries harmonising in the musky air. It was pure satisfaction for Matthew as he felt the swell of a knot remove that painful ache that was always there in a heat, and the sharp pain, that could easily be mistaken for pleasure, in his shoulder as his mating gland was bitten into. 

Overwhelmed, and perhaps a little exhausted, Matthew laid in place, his eyes closed. There was a slight tug in his oversensitive ass when Gilbert tried to shift, but the whine from his omega kept him in place. 

“Fuck, I’m not in the best position Birdie!” The alpha chuckled, shaking his head and lowering himself so he was laying on Matthew’s chest. “Did you enjoy that?” 

“Yeah… We’re gonna have to do it again in a bit...” Matthew croaked as a small smile appeared on his face. He’d never felt so relaxed before in a heat, since he normally came out with sore muscles and arms aching from trying to relieve the pain. 

Gilbert wasn't exactly the most intimate of alphas, but he knew, straight away, that this little omega needed a kiss. He shifted enough so he could reach Matthew’s lips and then gently tilted his chin with pale fingers, capturing the soft lips in his own. There was a gasp of surprise, and then the feeling of Matthew responding with his own lips.

Their heat lasted longer than usual, or perhaps it was put on by Matthew desperately wanting to spend more time with his alpha. Either way, both were thoroughly happy with each other, and probably closer than they were before.


	22. Sickness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!  
> Anyways, extra long chapter because I've got my mojo back, and I've left everyone hanging long enough without a new chapter, so here you go!

It was wrong. The cheap, crappy test that the Spaniard had brought had to be wrong! And yet, here Lovino was, staring at the seventh pregnancy test he’d tried that week. They all said exactly the same thing – positive.

With a loud groan, the omega thrust the pink stick across the bathroom and watched it bounce off the edge of the bin, straight onto the floor. Great, now he’d have to pick it up and put it in the bin so damn Antonio didn’t see it, he wouldn’t be proved wrong about just picking up a bug or something.

Lovino was well into fourth month with Antonio, and once he’d recovered from his heats, he’d been allowed to pick a permanent bedroom to live in. Of course, Lovino had picked the biggest one, painted it a few easy colours on the eyes and filled it with big, comfy furniture. Antonio had asked him if he’d preferred a smaller room, but the alpha had quickly retreated to save himself from getting a thwack or something.

When the throwing up hard started, Lovino had felt sick (in more ways than one), hiding it as long as he could before Antonio brought home the first pregnancy test. The bastard had wrapped his arms around Lovino (who definitely hadn’t leaned into the touch, no way!) and promptly handed over the stick with a delighted grin on his face. “You know, to check!” the alpha had grinned, his smile lighting up the room.

He was onto the seventh now, insisting that all of them had been negative.

“Lovi!” Antonio’s voice called through the house, the sound of the alpha’s wanderings able to be heard from about a mile away.

Lovino groaned, leaving the bathroom and stepping straight into his bedroom, before flopping onto the bed and trying to sleep off the churning feeling in his stomach and the taste in his mouth. Plus, he had a headache coming on.

That wasn’t going to happen. Antonio burst into the room, his brown hair messy as usual, and dirt on his hands from where he had recently been working in the garden. The alpha paused for a moment, and then raced over to Lovino, putting a hand on the omega’s shoulder and feeling it tense underneath him, an involuntary response all omegas had for their alphas. That, and Lovino complained where Antonio had bitten the mating gland was constantly sore, telling the alpha he’d been too rough.

“Lovi, if you’re not pregnant, and you’re ill, I have to take you to the facility. Two-hundred-thousand is too much to risk you falling apart on me.” His tone was gentle, all the excitement replaced by worry. “I’ve already phoned them, and they’re expecting us this evening.”

Lovino shot up so quickly; he almost hit Antonio on the head. For a moment he thought the omega was going to apologize, to tell the truth or something, but Lovino was green, and from the direction he ran, he was going to empty breakfast from his stomach.

That was the final straw for Antonio. When Lovino slunk out to the bedroom once more, Antonio wrapped him in a massive blanket and lead Lovino out to the awaiting car.

Lovino had never been in a car before… well, never in the front of it, since he’d spent his first journey in a crate, screaming bloody murder for half of it. It didn’t do anything good for his sickness though, the bumps and sights the world racing past making the nausea worse and worse. However, Lovino couldn’t help but stare at the world, completely awestruck.

He was in what could only be called a city, people wandering the streets and chatting to each other, busy shops and cafes, and so many colours. It was absolutely incredible to view and so perfect. Lovino was oblivious to the graffiti on the walls, the dark alleyways with suspicious eyes peeping out. He saw the homeless as just people sitting down for a break too, completely untrained to the darkness that the world had to offer. Lovino only saw the good, having spent his life in a facility where nothing happened.

Soon enough, the city gave way to countryside, and Lovino could see the mountain stretching ahead of them. It wasn’t as big as he’d first thought, but Lovino enjoyed watching as trees and flowers and grass begrudgingly gave way to rock, only the hardiest of flowers and shrubbery remaining.

And rising above all of it, like a cobra in front of its prey, was the facility, faded brown bricks showing the entrance, and a sign in front of it. Lovino had never known what the facility was called before now, and it made him jump in shock.

‘Highview Facility for Endangered Species’.

Oh, so they were endangered species now, not even worthy of the human title like all other dynamics? The very thought of it made Lovino furious, his fists clenching angrily. Antonio seemed not to notice though, holding Lovino firmly wrapped in the blanket as he wandered into the building.

A kind looking beta woman quickly let out a gasp when she saw the pair, one hand touching the phone on the desk until her partner nodded. “Welcome Mr. Carrideo, our doctors are waiting for you and your omega. If you would like to follow me please.”

She led the way through the facility, down winding corridors Lovino remembered vividly. They passed the occasional omega and their guards, and Lovino watched as the timid creatures shied away from the alpha they saw carrying an unfamiliar omega like they were a rag doll.

Soon enough though, they were in the medical room Lovino used to hate so much, and today was no exception. Three betas removed him from the blanket and Antonio’s arms, before placing Lovino on the table.

The medical room was white, warm and filled with the constant, strong, calming smell of pheromones – the sort mother omegas gave off for their young. It was irresistible for omegas, and none could resist the calmness their bodies instantly gave in reaction. Lovino was no exception, falling still on the padded table with his eyes half closed whilst Antonio explained to the betas what was wrong.

After a while of prodding around (and filling the room with so many calming pheromones Lovino was nearly asleep and Antonio had to leave), the exploring fingers left the omega on the table, quiet and subdued and with an analysis.

“He’s pregnant sir. Next time, I wouldn’t recommend leaving your omega to decide whether he’s pregnant or not – it would’ve saved you the visit.”


	23. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes!  
> An update?  
> Yessir!
> 
> I feel bad for abandoning this for so long - I focussed on school, and then once that had finished, then I kinda lost my mojo. I'm back now! Hope you're ready for some babies!

For the third time that week, Feliciano had found himself laying in Ludwig’s bed, wrapped in the sheets like that burrito he’d tried. It felt comforting like that, surrounded by the scent of alpha and with his whole body pinned down. Vague nesting memories struck Feliciano, being wrapped in a warm blanket and nestled beside his mother, or in the crook of her neck, her comforting hold on his neck lulling him to sleep.

He was going to be a mother too, soon.

Feliciano had been in denial for months, telling himself that it wasn't true, there was no way he could possibly have caught whilst in heat with Ludwig. It was his first heat with an alpha after all, and as exciting and perfect Ludwig had been, Feliciano just wasn't sure if he was ready for the responsibility of having a child. Of course, when he’d started to throw up every morning, nap in places he wouldn't normally nap in, or go green at the smell of foods, Ludwig had forced him to take a test, and had proudly announced to the whole family that his omega was pregnant.

There was no hiding the truth after that. Not now that Gilbert, Matthew and Ludwig knew. Matthew had been congratulatory, but Feliciano could smell the jealousy. Matthew wasn't pregnant - he wasn't showing any of the signs, and so Gilbert had asked to know when the next heat was due, so the pair could try again.

The auburn haired omega had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise someone had entered the room and was standing there, watching. When the person shifted though, his head snapped up, and Feliciano quickly tried to unroll himself from the burrito of bedding. It didn't work, leaving the poor omega in a state.

“Ludwig said I might find you here.” the owner of the voice called, calm, almost emotionless in tone. For someone to be like that around an omega, they had to be either an incredibly docile alpha, or, more likely, a beta. Feliciano just wasn't going to find any other omegas around the place.

“My name is Kiku Honda. I am to be your guardian and helper throughout the pregnancy.” So Kiku was definitely a beta. No alpha would let another alpha near their pregnant omega, ever.

Slowly, Feliciano peeked out of his prison of covers and grinned meekly, trying to cover up his embarrassment with charm. “Ciao! I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli! Can you get me out please?” he paused for a breath and then added, “also, what will you do?”

Kiku made his way over to the bed with a certain type of grace Feliciano had never seen before. It was polite, and at a speed where he didn't feel as if he was being assaulted or bombarded. There was caution and care in the movement too, and if Feliciano looked closely, he could almost see the age. This man, as young as he looked, carried a grace about him that could only be seen in the very old and wise. He carefully began to unwrap the sheets, almost like he magically knew where everything was crossed over and tangled, and how to fix it.

“I will help you complete your duties around the house when you can't complete them. I will make sure your alpha gets you the necessary vitamins and medication that you might need during your pregnancy. When the time comes to nest, I will aid you in the appropriate materials, and replace them when they are damaged or soiled during birthing. Once the pups are born, I will aid you in the raising for the first few months, and then I serve as a simple babysitter, should it be required.”

Feliciano had only been half listening, so the moment he was unwrapped, he sprung to his feet and grinned even wider, wrapping his arms around the beta. He was taller than Kiku, it seemed. Kiku’s response was not what he’d expected though - the beta tensed up and went paler, hands just applying pressure to Feliciano’s chest in an attempt to try and get the omega off. When that didn't work, Kiku tired another method.

“I would kindly ask you to refrain from hugging me!” he squeaked out, darting three steps backwards the second Feliciano let go.

Confusion wrapped its way around Feliciano’s features like cling film, settled there quite firmly. “Did I do something wrong? I thought betas loved having hugs… Oh! How many babies have you looked after?” Like a switch had flicked, Feliciano had moved onto another topic, leaving Kiku staring and trying to regain his calm composure once more.

Finally, when it was settled to normal, the beta opened his mouth and replied, no trace of his earlier panic to be seen. “I have helped seventeen omegas nest and birth, but for the past few years I have been working solely for one family, and as such, I have helped to raise four of Mr Braginski’s children. In total, I have raised twenty one. You will be my eighteenth omega, and my twenty second pup.

“Now,” he continued after a moment, starting to head towards the door with that flowing pace from before, “your alpha is expecting you downstairs to join the family for lunch. Will you join us, or would you rather stay here?”

Lunch? If Feliciano’s grin could've grown, it certainly would've. “Si! I'll race you down there Kiku!” In seconds, the omega was on his feet and sprinting to the door, closely followed behind by an apparently worried guardian.

“Pregnant omegas should not be running!”


End file.
